


Fitbit Challenge

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Casual Sex, F/M, Fitbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tongue in cheek fic about fitbit challenges between Carol and Daryl. How they will get those movements and steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Carol rolled over in her bed licking her fingers and plunging them into the empty potato chip bag. She clicked play on her video and tried to figure out whether she should walk to the kitchen for another large bag or should she just bring the tray of fudge and some more chips with her.

 

She run her hands over her breasts and tummy brushing away the crumbs from her food she had been consuming all day. Since her divorce she had been slowly gaining weight and her favourite pastime was lying about eating and watching movies.

 

Carol reached across grabbing her large bottle of coke and drank some down. She let out a loud burp and was proud of her achievement of the loud noise she made. She should probably get out of bed and take a shower but she really couldn’t help it. The chips kept calling her name.

 

Her cell phone beeped with a text message and she glanced at it, ugh it was Michonne no doubt trying to get her to move and get fit or swim… so she put on fifty or sixty pounds… all right it might have been eighty who was really counting. She looked at the text message.

 

_I brought you a present and I’m bringing it to you. Open a window and take a shower._

 

Carol groaned and rolled out of bed walking across her bedroom to the bathroom in her underwear to take a shower. Last time Michonne brought her a gift it was a blitz to make veggie smoothies. Just because Michonne was fit and healthy didn’t mean everyone else had to be.

 

“Mom are you home?” Carol’s teenaged daughter Sophia come into the house, she stopped outside the bathroom door calling in. “I’m back from dads. Did you leave the house this weekend?”

 

“Yes… of course I did….” Carol told her, she did leave the house to get more chips... and ice cream. She didn’t want her telling her off for not going and doing anything. All she wanted to do was eat and lie about relaxing and sleeping. There was nothing wrong with sleeping the weekend away.

 

“Not just to the store?”

 

“No… I went to the hardware store again.”

 

“Mom... that doesn’t count.” Sophia wandered off to her room and Carol finished off her shower with a quick wash of her hair. She yawned she was still tired, she wondered if Sophia wouldn’t notice if she just put back on her pj’s and went back to bed. They could just order pizza for dinner or something surely. Carol looked down at her legs and she really couldn't’ be bothered trying to shave them, that would mean she would have to bend over and she couldn’t be bothered with the effort. It wasn’t like anyone would be seeing them anyway.. She shoved her toothbrush in her mouth brushing her teeth while she dried herself and put some clothes on.

 

She grabbed a pair of leggings and a baggy tee shirt, Sophia frowned at her when she saw her mother making a beeline for her pj’s to put on after her shower. So with her go to favourite outfit to cover everything she padded barefoot out to the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

 

She looked out the window when she saw Michonne's car drive up her drive. She looked surprised and worried when Michonne got out and Andrea Dixon got out of the other side. She was being ambushed or something. Twenty minutes later Andrea was putting a watch on Carol’s wrist showing her how it worked and Michonne was putting an app on her cell phone.

 

“But why?” Carol moaned.

 

Carol couldn’t believe it they both brought her a fitbit and were making her wear it. They were going to force her to take ten thousand steps a day.

 

“You can join up with other friends for challenges and things like that. Carol… don’t roll your eyes… do you think you could even walk to the corner?” Michonne asked her.

 

“Of course I could.”

 

“Well lets go.” Andrea stood up. “Don’t laugh I brought Merle’s brother one also.”

 

“Bet he is as thrilled as I am.” Carol walked over to the cupboard to grab another bag of chips.

 

“Carol don’t eat your emotions…” Andrea tried to say, “We all care about you.”

 

“I know and if you cared about me you would have brought me a present of ice cream not some stupid tracking device.” Carol raised her voice at them. “Are you sure you don’t want to just cut me open and insert in into me somehow?”

 

“Well I can see we are getting nowhere. Fiddle with the app try at least get five thousand steps in ok.” Michonne said, she was using her do as I say voice or else, Carol knew not to try anything, but she did wonder if she could put it on her dog or something, or Sophia.

 

“Fine… now unless you want wine you should go because I’m not in the mood for you both to point out how big my backside is.” Carol started pouring wine into a big glass. Andrea nodded she would take the wine but because Michonne was driving she declined. Both women sat and had some girl to girl time with her.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

CHAPTER TWO

 

“Daryl you just have to wear it and try walk ten thousand steps.” Merle was trying to put the watch Michonne gave him to put on Daryl. Merle didn’t know why he was being dragged into it. If Daryl wanted to look like he was seven months pregnant that was his problem. Merle didn't understand why Andrea was even bothered with him, if Daryl didn't want to do anything about his weight it was not up to Merle to have to baby sit him and make him lose it. The only reason he had agreed to even try get him to put on the fitbit was because Andrea told him he wouldn't be getting any exercise in the bedroom if he didn't try and help his brother.

 

Daryl had been getting bigger and bigger as time went past. He’d had a few failed relationships and found friends inside bags of potato chips and boxes of beer while his brother had become a family man. Daryl couldn't’ really be bothered. Having a shower sometimes was harder than it should be but he forced himself into it every morning before work and every night when he come home. He had told everyone he had sworn off women. Merle didn't even know when the last time he got his dick wet. He always thought he had a thing for Andrea's friend but it never seemed to amount to anything. Merle doubted he would even be able to see his dick right now anyway, or use it.

“Fuck off… don’t knock over my beer,” Daryl run his hands over his bare belly, Merle frowned like he was being gross, he wanted to smack Daryl's hands away from caressing the portly stomach. Merle resisted the urge to poke it with his finger because it looked as hard as a rock. Daryl was now having trouble getting underneath cars and leaning over the engine. He reminded Merle of Andrea when she was pregnant.

 

“Just try it… or Andrea’s gonna come over every morning at five to drag you out on a walk.” Merle tried again.

 

_Fuck everyone, he was happy why didn’t they just leave him alone._  Daryl reached over for his bowl of potato chips and started eating them trying to ignore Merle.

 

“Daryl you look like you are about to give birth… I know I shouldn’t say anything but the doctor said your high blood pressure… you need to do something about your weight!” Merle tried to tell him. “You don't want to have a heart attack do you?”

 

“I am doing something about it... I’m eating lite potato chips…. and light beer.”

 

“I mean go for a walk or something.” Merle suggested. “The doctor said you need to get exercise.”

 

Daryl fixed him with a glare.

 

“Why... I have my bike?”

 

“Daryl you gonna flatten ya tyres… don’t you wanna get out there and meet someone?” Merle tried again.

 

“Nope… been there done that..." Daryl told his brother then as a extra bonus he gave Merle the fingers, Daryl looked at his wrist band and the phone ap. Ten thousand steps he could do that in his sleep…

 

Merle backed slowly away from his brother leaving him lost in his own thoughts with his fitbit strapped to his wrist, he lied and told Daryl Andrea was tracking it from her phone. Daryl had no clue how it worked and didn’t know if he was lying or not. He just needed everyone to leave him alone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Later Daryl rolled off his couch and staggered across to the kitchen to find some pop or something to drink. He drank it directly out of the bottle then let an huge burp fly. He was hot and sweaty, he hadn’t left his house all day. He hadn’t actually left his chair in hours either. He’d actually fallen asleep and woke up with his mouth wide open and he was snoring his head off. He woke hearing himself snore he couldn’t believe he’d woken himself up. He had taken to taking short naps here and there because he was just so tired all the time.

 

He clicked his fit bitch and looked to see how many steps he had taken since he put it on. Two hundred… two hundred steps. That meant he had to do another nine thousand and eight hundred steps to hit ten thousand. Surely that couldn't be right. He had to have walked more than that today. Then he tried to make himself feel better because he had only been wearing it since that morning. He took a walk to the toilet and checked it again. His heart rate was going fast and Merle was right he hadn't seen his dick in a while. 

 

Ten thousand steps... he would be lucky to even hit one thousand at this rate. He walked through his house watching his wrist trying to figure out how he wouldn’t have Michonne and Andrea riding his arse by getting the steps. He looked at his dog who was sleeping on the floor. Maybe he could put the watch on him and throw the ball around the yard getting his dog to do the exercise steps for him. They were never going to give up he knew that now he had the god damn thing on that they would be checking with him and for the life of him he didn't know how to make the steps move without actually walking. They did say something about it monitoring all exercise. He wondered if it would register the hand actions if he tossed himself off. 

 

He clicked it though its settings. Heart rate, he was puffing even walking to the toilet. He bent over to pick the laundry off the floor to walk through to the laundry and put it in the machine. He watched his steps gain higher and higher the more tasks he did around the house. His house was still a bit of a mess but he was getting there slowly.

 

  
*****************************

 

Carol wanted to kill Michonne. She was going to kill Andrea. She didn’t want to get fit at all. Surely there was a better way to get fit. Surely having sex or something would give her extra steps. Ugh she was so mad, she just wanted to go home and eat a can of condense milk and drink full cream milk. If she wanted to lie in bed all day it was her choice, she was a adult and they had no right to force her outside to actually walk. 

 

She was fiddling with her ear phones when she rounded the corner and slammed right onto her butt as she tripped over a excited dog.

 

“Oh my god… are you ok?” an overweight guy tried to help her up. Carol wanted him to leave, she split the back of her pants on the way down and she wanted him to just leave her alone. It made things worse that the dog was trying to lick her and the guy was insistent on helping her up.

 

“I’m fine… thanks…” Carol looked up at the guy. Damnit Daryl fucken Dixon…

 

“Carol? Let me help you up.” Daryl was embarrassed to see his sister in laws bestie flat on her butt.

 

“I’m fine…” Carol tried to shoo him away. She was so embarrassed the last time she had seen him they had gone home together after a function at Merle’s and they had gotten each other off completely drunk off their faces. Daryl had slipped out before she had woken the next morning. She had been actively avoiding him since. Every time they saw each other they did something that their friends would frown upon if they found out.

 

Carol pulled down her shirt so he couldn’t see how much weight she had put on since that night. He’s always been cute but looking at him now he was packing the beef on. She saw the band on his wrist.

 

“They get you too?” Carol asked him gesturing towards the black band around his wrist. He tried to hide it behind his back until she saw hers.

 

“Yes… I mean who the fuck do they think they are.” Daryl mumbled. He picked up his dog lead and held out his hand to help her stand.

 

“How many steps do you have?” Carol asked him.

 

“Seven hundred and fifty.” Daryl said to her.

 

“Two thousand… but I might have cheated.” Carol blushed.

 

“How?”

 

“I waved my arm like this.” Carol smiled at him waving her arm about.

 

“I could think of better ways to get the step count up.” Daryl mumbled and he trailed along behind Carol. She was walking along the street towards the end of the road she was holding the back of her pant together.  “This is stupid.”

 

“Your stupid… letting them put that on you!” Carol countered.

 

“Your stupid,” Daryl mumbled, he was looking at her arse wandering along behind her, Carol turned and caught him staring at her.

 

“I put on some weight ok… which is why they put on this stupid thing for me.” Carol said, he was staring at her tits that also were huge though her shirt. Carol tried to tug her top away from her boobs. “Stop staring.”

 

“Wanna come to my house for a beer instead?” Daryl offered her, “I’ve got chips, pants that you might fit.”

 

“What kinda chips?” Carol asked him.

 

“What kinda chips you want I have them all.” Daryl told her. Carol trailed along behind him back to his place she watched his arse to make him self conscious when he noticed her doing it back to him.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, just a short and sweet little fic for my fitbit buddies. The torns in my side.

 

“Daryl this place is a tip!” Carol said looking about.

 

“FIne help me clean up then.” Daryl told her, and they did clean up his place. Daryl couldn’t believe it when he looked about later when he and Carol had cleaned up everything. Carol had a stupid thing when she said to ‘pick up ten.’ They worked together and picked up ten things and put them away, or threw out ten beer bottles and sat down for five minutes because they were puffed then moved onto pick up another ten things. It was clear to them both they were extremely unfit. Daryl kept staring at her arse every time she bent over mainly because the pants he had given her were too big and they kept slipping. Also her tits were bigger than they were and he couldn't stop thinking about getting his hands on them. He lured her to his place based on potato chips but they both knew it was because of sex but they were both chicken to say or do anything about it.

 

“I need a shower,” Daryl said sniffing himself, Carol made a screwed up face and agreed he needed one, she didn't know how to go about suggesting they move this party to the bedroom. “How many steps now?”

 

“Six thousand…” Carol said looking at her fitbit, she looked up and caught him looking at her chest. She stared at him until his eyes lifted up and met hers. She was pleased to see he looked a tiny bit embarrassed. He was cute when he blushed but she had always thought he was a cutie ever since she first met him. They had a thing, neither of them knew what it was but it was unspoken. One time they walked in on each other in the bathroom at Merles place when there was a party going on and they had had a drunken make out session with Daryl lifting her onto the bathroom sink until one of Merle's mates had banged on the door needing to go. It just happened, they got a few drinks into themselves and they made out like horn dogs when no one was watching them. They had never gone all the way though, Carol didn't know why, she thought because it was always drunken fumbling and there was never a place or time to do it.

 

“Five I’ve done five.” Daryl told her after glancing down at his watch and pushing the required buttons. “Doing housework… I wonder how much you will get for having sex.”

 

“Wanna find out?” Carol teased him, he stared at her, they were both filthy and needed a shower. Carol blushed for suggesting it. “Might get the steps up, activity up or the heart rate.”

 

She didn’t say anything when he flushed bright red but she followed him down the hallway anyway. He grabbed towels and headed to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He didn't say no, the fact that he blushed when she suggested it indicated that he might be interested in it.

 

He was in the shower when she opened the door stepping inside calling out his name. He was showering with his hand up in the air so he could keep his fitbit on. And all his steps be counted.

 

“Should I go home or…. What?” Carol asked him.

 

She heard a noncommittal answer.

 

“What?” Carol asked him. “You will need to drive me home I don’t think I can walk that far.”

 

“You don’t need to go home… you just don’t need to see all this.” Daryl mumbled.

 

Carol went to pull back the shower curtain, but Daryl grabbed at it so she couldn’t see him. He gave her a glare around the corner of the shower curtain, she tried to pull it back so she could see what he was hiding. It quickly became apparent he wasn't hiding anything but his body from her.

 

“Fine I’ll wait.” Carol said she headed out to the lounge and wondered what she could do while waiting for him to take a shower. She made sure her fitbit app registered her steps. She looked up and Daryl was coming down the hall in track pants and a tee shirt.

 

“I left the shower running for ya.” He told her, he went and grabbed a couple of movies and multiple bags of chips and some coke, a couple of glasses. “You want rum?”

 

Carol nodded that she did she also text her daughter to tell her she was out with a friend and headed into Daryl’s now clean bathroom. She pulled on one of his tee shirts when she finished, no underwear  and walked to his room knowing he would be under covers. He was with them pulled right up to his chin like he was a blushing bride on his wedding night. Not the guy she always made out with at family events when they were both pissed.

 

“So we really doing this?” Daryl asked her.

 

“We done this before…” Carol told him. "Just not it!"

 

She noted condoms were already on his night stand.

 

“We fooled around… not it.” Daryl said quietly, Carol looked at her watch wondering how many steps fooling around was going to get them.

 

She slipped between his newly changed bedsheets and snuggled down into his side. “You realize its only four in the afternoon.” She whispered.

 

He was holding his shirt down as she tried to get her hand up underneath it.

 

“I’ve put on some weight…” He mumbled.

 

“I know which is why we both got fitbits as a present. Look I promise not to say anything about you if you don’t make comment on me.” Carol countered trying to get his shirt off. He used to have abs, one of the first times she fooled around with him he had amazing arms and abs. What she was feeling was not abs, or it was one big ab.

 

“Rum?” He asked her, he poured her a shot neat and she shot it back. She leaned forward and took her tee shirt off, she pulled the sheets up so he couldn’t see. The room was dark and the tv was waiting for him to push play on a movie.

 

“Ok,” He pulled off his shirt and his boxers went flying across the room. He snuggled down, pushed play and turned onto his side, he reached out to pu his hand on one of her hips. He tried to push himself closer to her side to touch the now bare breasts that she had put on offer for him to touch.

 

He stroked down the side of her body and back up again, Carol couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he wanted to get more active steps or movements in. He leaned in and kissed her, it was slow and sexy. He was so much bigger than he had been at Christmas when they dry humped each other down the side of Merles place. She didn't care because he was such a great kisser and she loved to be kissed by him.

 

He run his hand up to touch her breast and her nipple went hard. He was palming her with his hands, he bent his head and moved in to lick and suck on them. He pulled back and started kissing her again.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever talked to you sober.” Daryl whispered, “Or touched you.”

 

“So you think I’m easy?” Carol put her hand on his.

 

“No… I didn’t mean it like that. I should have called you after last time.” He blushed remembering that night, they were both hammered and they both had gone down on each other at the same time and they came hard in each others mouth. They had both fallen asleep naked on top of Carol's bed only to wake at the early hours of the morning cold with headaches trying to pull blankets up around them to keep warm.

 

“Maybe… you said it was just casual… its always just been casual.” Carol said.

 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t like you or anything.” Daryl said. “I do…” He leaned in kissing his way down her body and licked and sucked on a nipple. “Christ!”

 

Carol groaned and quickly forgot to be shy about her new size as he licked his way down her body. It was their first time they had climbed into bed wanting to have fun together sober, Carol spread her thighs as he began his assault on her clit. She couldn’t believe it that he was under the blankets running his tongue over the most intimate parts of her body. Daryl Dixon, Andrea would die if she ever found out her brother in law had his tongue in her pussy.

 

She couldn’t help herself but push herself against his mouth. She was grinding herself against his mouth. He slipped a finger inside her and felt about for that rough bit of skin inside her to make her lose her mind. He stroked her slowly and sucked and kissed her clit and bit down gently on her thigh. She was in heaven. She couldn't understand why she had been lying about in her bed all these months and hadn't thought to ring him instead making do with her vibrator to get off.

 

Carol arched her back up, and pushed up against him as she started thrashing about on the bed. He didn't stop even when she started whining and juices were leaking out of her body into his mouth.

 

“Good girl…” He mumbled as she came in his mouth, he kept kissing her for a few minutes tracing her clit with her tongue and  he moved back up her body reaching for the condom and rolling it on his rock hard dick. He guided himself into her wet pussy.  She couldn't do anything but lie there trying to recover from her high. He felt so good where he was moving in and out of her slowly; “God!”

 

Carol was zoned out as he moved in and out of her, he smiled down at her with a shit eating grin on his face that she never seen before, she never seen him sweating abore. He felt good inside her. She hadn’t had sex in such a long time and even Daryl sweating on her felt so good. He moved her around onto her hands and knees as he took her from behind he reached around her rubbing her clit to try get her off again.

 

Carol was squeaking and groaning as she was coming under his fingers. He was driving home inside her and was trying to get her off again before he came. And she got off again as she called out his name as he came with her.

 

“Quick check your heart rate on your fitbit…” Daryl panted as he pulled out of her and flopped onto the mattress beside her. He rolled his condom off and tossed it on the floor hoping he would remember to pick it up before he stood on it.

 

Carol flopped over on her side staring at him like he was joking but she looked anyway.

 

“One twenty eight beats a minute… that’s in the high exercise zone.” Carol told him. “You?”

 

“One thirty four…. I think I’m about to have a heart attack.” He panted.

 

“Lies…”

 

“So…” Carol reached over for her phone and updated her fitbit with her app. “It says I have done forty minutes of non stop exercise.”

 

“You just lay there…” Daryl muttered.

 

“But my heart rate was up.”

 

“I bet it was.” Daryl rolled over and kissed her. “So if we do this every day it will count as exercise and get those fuckers off our backs.” He run his finger around her nipple it went hard under his touch again.

 

“You want me to come over for sex every day?” Carol asked him.

 

“Well we probably should go for a walk too.” Daryl mumbled, “Unless we are going to have sex for ten hours a day to get our steps up.”

 

“Sounds like fun… Sophia’s at her dads on Saturday… you wanna try see how many exercise movements we can get that day?” Carol rolled into the crook of his arm, he kissed her again and began to feel her up again. Carol leaned in and kissed him. Her arm was buzzing and she didn’t know why, she looked at it and it was flashing.  “What does that mean?”

 

“It means you hit your goal…”

 

Carols phone rang and Carol tried to answer it but Daryl was attached to her nipple and he rolled with her to get the phone.

 

“See I told you you could do it!” Come the voice of Michonne over the phone. “All you had to do was apply yourself.”

 

“Hm mm.” Carol frowned at Daryl who was licking his way up to her neck.

 

“And you even got your heart rate up into the high exercise zone.” Michonne said.

 

“I have to go.” Carol whispered into the phone, she was beginning to pant.

 

“Are you ok, you sound like you are out of breath… you are not over doing it are you?” Michonne sounded worried.

 

“I’m fine… I gotta go.” Carol groaned into the phone. Daryl and Carol spent the rest of the night in bed clocking up extra exercise points.

 

The end.

 


End file.
